Grimmkitty
by psychoneko33
Summary: Very fluffy. (Grimmjow) Seriously very fluffy. Something like a mountain of candy and you're sitting on it, watching yaoi. aka: everyone x zoro,shizuo, kagami, grimmjow, kidd n other ppl ichi seme anddddd...GRIMM-CHAN UKE! and i know my english is crappy. don't mention it. -.-


Grimmjow was was sulking for about 6 months . Now he was in his room, hugging a pillow, sulking again. Cute and adorable~ :3

Recently ichigo was going out a lot with 'that bitch' (rukia) and grimmjow was stressed about this. He had found a liking to ichigo for 6 months, but even with his wild personality, he still could not confess to his friend and rival.

Every time he provoked him, just to get some attention, ichigo would always just give him a snort, unlike facing rukia, always paying full attention. If ichigo payed more attention to him even just a little, he would see the burning wild-like fire in his eyes slowly fading away every time.

He once thought that maybe his muscles were bulging and made ichigo feel disgusting, rather than the smooth slender body that rukia owned, he trained almost just once a week, to make his muscles fade away. But that made him weaker and lost to ichigo in bankai, and resulted to ichigo looking down on him, and lost interest in him. He would rather fight a strong-willed rukia than a boring, weak grimmjow. That night, grimmjow sat below the moonlight, hugging onto his soft pillow that only felt comforting to him, sobbing silently, still trying to find a way to let ichigo give him more attention other than fighting.

Grimmjow sat in front of the large mirror in his room, comparing himself to rukia. Rukia had short silky black hair, a slender body, a cute face, and other good stuff that a teenage like ichigo would like. Comparing to rukia, grimmjow thought that he had a more muscular body, too spiky hair, and had an irritating personality. As he though of that, tears started flowing down his cheeks like running water. ' Why am I crying like a bitchy girl?! I'm grimmjow! The person who is storngest! And I can't even confess like a man?! How pathetic I am…' he thought sadly while tying to stop his tears flowing down from his sky blue eyes.

He saw ichigo walking alone on the street and ran up to get his attention from him by challenging him to a fight. But before he reached there, rukia already ran up to him, and in the middle of starting a conversation. Grimmjow saw the smile that shone brightly on ichigo's face when talking to rukia, he never saw a smile that brightly imprinted on ichigo's face ever when he talked to him, the sight in front of him made his heart sting. He walked away quietly, barely managed to keep his tears inside his eyes. But he didn't know, that someone was watch him break down slowly every time.

Shiro suddenly popped out when ichigo was having a good night rest. "Hey King, go set a camera inside grimm's room. Something's up with him." Ichigo hesitated a little but he was curious about shiro's saying too. They somehow managed to set it inside his room and they decided to check it in 1 week.

After 1 week, they replayed the video at night. They first saw grimmjow walking into his room hanging his head down, hiding himself in the soft white sheets, tail swaying side to side, then hung low again. Grimmjow popped his head out from the quilt, grabbed his favorite pillow and dragged the sheet along with him and then sat at the window still, hugging to the pillow cutely while somehow pouting. Both of the 'ichigos' stared at the monitor for a while, but got shocked when grimmjow started sobbing. Grimmjow thought of all the harsh ways that ichigo has treated him recently and tears started flowing down. Since he thought that no one was inside, he sobbed openly while hugging his pillow. "Ichigo….." he mumbled softly but enough for ichigo to hear. Ichigo was shocked when grimmjow mumbled him name. What on earth did he do? But grimmjow was indeed stange for the past few months. He seemed kinda weak but…ichigo's train of thoughts came to a halt when grimmjow said, "Stop thinking, stop it…ichigo's not gonna like a man…he's not gay, he'd rather choose rukia…"

Suddenly, every thing in ichigo's mind was fit together. Grimmjow liked him…and he treated him like a piece of shit…all the annoying provokes were just grimmjow's way of caring and getting attention…

Ichigo intruded grimmjow's room the other day, he was hiding under his sheets sobbing. Ichigo felt guilty for his crime but he still pounced on grimmjow. Grimmjow jerked and went into a fighting stance and got shocked when he saw ichigo sitting on his bed, looking up at him. "Ichi-Ichigo… um…why are you here huh? Bastard?! Get the fuck out!"

"But you like me, right?"

"Who-who told you that?*sniff" Grimmjow buried himself inside the pillow and sobbed again, knowing that ichigo would dislike him now.

Ichigo kissed his head lightly and stoked his fluffy hair. Grimmjow flinched and looked up. Ichigo got an adorable sight from grimmjow, red-eyed, tears stains below his eyes, plump pink lips and a reddened nose. "Nope, you're cuter than rukia and more fuckable. She doesn't fit in my hands rather than your perfect body, fitting snuggly in my arms." Ichigo whispered into grimmjow's ears seductively.

Grimmjow shuddered by the word 'fuckable' and asked, "Really?...But you stick around her so much…" "Hey, she's just a friend; don't tell me you're jealous…"

Grimmjow bit his lip when he was about to say something but a scream came out as ichigo pulled the cloth that was holding his pants up. His hakama slipped down and so he quickly grabbed the pillow to cover up. "But-Hyahhh! What are you doing?!" grimmjow blushed deeply as he was a virgin. "Well I told you you're fuckable…so~you know~" ichigo teased.

"But I don't-Hyahhh! Nggh…" ichigo was welcomed by the moans of grimmjow as he licked and sucked his nipple. "Nggh…-unh-hanggh….." Both of his nipples were abused harshly by the warmth of ichigo's hot cavern and the pinching of his slender hands. "Hang~hnyahhhh!" grimmjow moaned loudly as ichigo licked and sucked at grimmjow's member like a ice popsicle. "Ichi-sto-i'm gonna-hanngh…" Just like a virgin, grimmjow came real fast and hard. "Hyahhhhhh!Ichigo!-"Something wet and slithery entered grimmjow because he suppoused that grimmjow didn't have lube.

Ichigo's tongue twirled and thrusted in and out flexibly while moaned like a cat in heat. (Well, he is a cat in heat) "Ha…uunh…." Grimmjow bit his lip when he felt two long slender fingers slid in his entrance. His fingers scissored inside, feeling the softness of grimmjow's insides.

Ichigo pulled out his fingers because he saw grimmjow in pain for just a moment. After all, he already hurt him a lot in his crumbling life. Tense muscles relaxed a bit but confusion came up soon. "Wh-why did you stop?" he stuttered while trying not to pant so embarrassingly. "You know you're a virgin right? I'll be gentler since I've already hurt you so bad." He said whilst hugging grimmjow in his arms, head nuzzled in the crook of his neck. Grimmjow hung his head low, didn't know what to say. He could already see grimmjow tearing up. Grimmjow felt a long finger wipe away his tears, ditching all the harsh memories from the past 6 months. Ichigo pulled grimmjow onto his lap and kissed him. Grimmjow eyes were wide open when ichigo kissed him. Ichigo forced his tongue inside grimmjow's hot cavern, savoring every part of his mouth. Grimmjow's lungs were burning at this point. His lack of oxygen was making his face red. His hands found themselves on ichigo's chest and tried to push him away for some air. When ichigo was finally pried off grimmjow, he was alredy a panting mess. Half-lidded eyes and red cheeks made him more adorable. Ichigo ran his hand up grimmjow's creamy white thighs, making grimmjow tremble.

Ichigo sank his teeth deep in grimmjow's inner thigh. "Aungh…ichi-just get this over with…" "Then you'd better relax as much as you can when I fuck you into the bed~" he whispered seductively into grimmjow's ears, licking the sensitive spot that he had just found. Grimmjow started tearing up when ichigo buried his whole member in grimmjow. "Ngggggghh…..ichi-*sniff hurts…" he grabbed his pillow and hugged it tightly to his chest. "Ah!Ha-hangh~" ichigo hit his prostae spot on by the secod thrust. Ichigo just smirked then pounded deeply into grimmjow. Soon, the pain was engulfed fully by passionate pleasure. "Ahn~ah~ichi-sorry-of being- jealous….Ahn~" "If you want me to forgive you, just be my cute blue kitten forever." Ichigo then sucked real hard on grimmjow's neck, leaving a deep purple hickey.(maybe bruise) "Ah-ichi-gonna come-Ahn~" Grimmjow practically screamed as he came,, back arching perfectly. Ichigo came after and plopped down beside grimmjow who was coming down from his high.

Ichigo hugged grimmjow to his chest, stuffing his face in grimmjow's fluffy hair. Ichigo looked down to say something, but saw that grimmjow was already sleeping soundly; he just smiled and snuggled closer to grimmjow of to dreamland.

**THE NEXT DAY~**

Grimmjow's ass was hurting like shit. He went to the meeting earlier to cover up his obvious limp. He flinched when his sore ass made contact with the cold marble chair. Slowly everyone came in with a very tired look. They just slouched down on the long marble table, and then started snoring. At the end of the meeting, Aizen stood up and announced, "Any complaints to make?"

One pale hand rose up, "Yes ulquiorra, what do you have to say?"

"Yes aizen-sama, I really wish you could make GRIMMJOW'S room SOUNDPROOF. PLEASE." Ulquiorra said in a very dark tone.

"AGREE." Everyone said in union plus nnorita's complain. "Fucking damn please make GRIMMJOW'S room or his fucking love making'll make make meh horny every night." "Very pretty screaming last night, grimmjow. Suppouse it's that ichigo brat became your mate huh?" harribel said with dark circles under her eyes. "Bet it's his first time." Surprisingly ulquirorra said this. "Hah?! Er….um…*huff" Grimmjow face went red as hell and pouted cutely. "Not my fault he barged in my room in the first place." "Ya know, you really could reqiest for more concealing clothes if you're gonna continue like this every night. It makes me kinda jealous since I can't rape gin every day." Aizen slapped on his fake smile as usual. Grimmjow looked down and saw his chest was full of bruises and hickeys, he went more redder and stomped out of the room.


End file.
